


Nickel

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [8]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Caught, Corsetry, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743





	Nickel

**Nickel**

Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 7

An erotic Warhammer Fantasy fanfiction By Over_Run_666

Meryl Ossmann’s bare hobbit feet tiptoed through the majestic halls. Nipping from intricate mosaic tiled nook to expertly carved marble column. She was one with the shadows, her brown hooded cloak and terracotta coloured bandana covering her face almost completely except for those bright, furtive brown eyes and the occasional glimpse of the shiny blonde hair.

She kept to the shadows from the two eternally glowing runes in the ceiling that cast light in the large room. Though she was sure there was no other living thing around.

Niches in the room contained four full sized dwarf statues, each a masterwork in the artisans’ profession. Plated armour and weapons of still shining steel, faces of bronze, hair and beards of gold, silver and platinum. Eyes of precious stones, opal, onyx, emerald, sapphire, agate. Though their features were somewhat angular, with flat facets and sharp corners, they were so detailed that there were dwarfs alive that would recognise these characters faces. As she approached one, that bore a massive two-handed hammer, she definitely recognised some of Berwi’s features. She stared closer, though they would never be able to move these statues maybe should could take the eyes.

She suddenly felt a pressure around her arm. She looked down in shock and confusion as she saw that the statues hand was grasped tightly round her arm. She twisted to escape but the grip was as strong as if it had been forged around her army.

Its face was impassive as it moved the hammer from in front of it with one hand and took one heavy step forward. Behind her she heard more massive footsteps. These dwarf statutes were life size but they were strapping dwarves and they veritably loomed over the 3 and half foot halfling.

Meryls heart was beating like a bass drum in her chest. Though the figure had cast aside its main weapon she was of no doubt it could easily destroy her tiny form.

She continued to struggle and, more by instinct that rationality, slipped a dagger from her belt in under an armoured plate on the metal dwarf. It bypassed the thick decorated armour plate only to tink harmlessly against the metal underneath. The statues metal face turned towards the hobbits own, who returned a look of innocence. It quickly plucked the knife from her hand a dropped it clanging to the floor.

Meryl felt another grip on her other arm, one of the other statues had reached and grasped her. She was dragged backwards out of the door bare feet swinging in the air. She was increasingly anxious about what they were going to do to her even though she had survived so far.

In the wide hallway the first statue pulled the halflings hooded cloak off and cast it aside. Meryl’s bright blonde wave bob sprung free. The other effigy unbuckled the halflings belt roughly, letting it drop to stone floor.

The other two statues joined in stripping the grave robber of her leather jack and britches with the occasion pop of a button.

Standing there in her only her pants and firmly grasped by the statues her pale skin glowed in the magical light. Beads of nervous sweat ran down her naked plump breasts.

The gathered simulacrum pressed some hitherto unseen buttons hidden in the wall reliefs. A hidden cubby slid open and two hexagonal holes opened in the floor.

The halfling was mentally kicking herself at having not seen these hidden features before and began to get even more fearful.

Meryl’s feet were pushed into the polygonal holes. When another of her captors pressed something on the wall, overlapping teethlike metal sheets clamped around her bare legs just below the knee, forming a solid cover to the hole and holding her fast. Though fortunately it was not cutting her legs off as she had feared. She heard a deep mechanical wiring and, more terrifyingly, the feeling of a gloopy liquid beginning to cover her feet. It had the consistence of a pudding mixture.

She began screaming in fear or for help though she had no idea where any of her fellow adventurers were. She wasn’t supposed to be down here at all.

She had little time to worry about that as some of the statues crouched around her. Less than 3 foot of her remained above ground level now.

The metal hands began attaching metal shackles around her body. A thick metal band, concave in profile was pulled tightly around her waist and locked at the rear. Almost forming a narrow corset in shining metal. She felt a number of clanking things hanging from the back of it.

One was quickly revealed to be a solid bar that soon pressed against her spine when a very thick metal collar was placed around her neck. It slid closed till it was locked tightly round her neck. Too tightly the halfling considered, having some difficulty breathing. It was so wide it held her head upright, severely limiting her movement. There were numerous other things hanging from it too.

From a large thick ring at the centre hung a long metal chain. From the front edge a gag, more of a mask really, was bought up over, and into, the halfling’s mouth stifling her screams. Two metal bands were secured around the back of her head. An inverted Y shaped piece that went over the apex of her nose and continued to a band that went all the way over her head and locked at the back of her head with the rest of the gag and the collar.

She couldn’t see it, but the gag had a plug in in the centre, attached by a thin chain, to access her mouth. To feed her. This was to be a relatively long-term arrangement.

They weren’t done either. With their inexorable strength they forced the halfling hands behind her back into wide cuffs on her waist that clicked shut automatically, and tightly. Holding her wrists firmly one of top of another in the small of her back.

She considered if they had a large number of sizes of these harnesses in that cubby. To account for everything from gnomes to humans. Or if they had variable sized components or if they somehow adjusted to fit.

Finally, the metal figures placed the ball at the end of the chain in a hole that had opened in the wall. The hole closed leaving the chain poking out the start of a recessed channel which led to a similar channel in the floor. She had seen similar all over this place and assumed they were just for drainage.

The statues, clearly considering her sufficiently bound, left her. Walking back through the large ornate door to their room. Her dagger clanged into the corridor before the large doors slammed shut.

Meryl stood there for some time, feet locked and submerged, wrists tightly clamped, mouth full. Her hands were so tightly bound she could only grasp at her elbows and waist, nowhere near enough to think about picking a lock or wiggling free. There was nothing she could do imagine but the protentional repercussions.

She imagined a hoard of ratmen, brought by her previous screams, surrounding her, forcing themselves on her, maybe cutting her legs off at the knees to be taken away. She began to weep.

After crying for an unknown amount of time Meryl was surprised by a loud click beneath her and the sound of the mechanical whirring. Arching herself forward, head nearly against the wall, she saw that the iris of interlocked steel teeth around legs had retracted leaving only solid stone hexagons around each leg. It was then she noticed that she the end of the chain had dropped to the floor and was being pulled along that gutter by an unseen mechanism.

If the weight of that mechanism was as strong as it sounded then Meryl immediately became fearful that it would tear her legs off at the knees.

She tried to pull her left leg out. It rose, but nowhere near enough to clear the edge. Her entire lower leg was encased in stone now, somehow. She couldn’t even consider it; she just didn’t have time. It seemed like her this thing wasn’t made for her tiny halfling legs. For a human this might only be ankle deep and proportionally a lot lighter.

The end of the chain was some distance off now, only a single loop was left on the ground. For the hobbit, it was now or never. With all her strength and flexibility, she bought her right knee up to belly height. She just managed to get the bottom of her hexagonal stone boot on the floor level.

She had no time to waste. The chain had just left the floor.

With one last mighty effort she stood upright pulling her left leg free of its hole.

The chain pulled on her collar as soon as she was free. She had to swing one massive hexagonal stone boot in front of her. Then the other quickly afterwards to catch up, so that she wasn’t pulled over. The effort was immense, she was sweating buckets, for once quite glad to have been stripped to her pants.

Clearly this was the equivalent of a ball and chain, two ball and chains. But it also made it somewhat precarious to stand. She was glad she had such good balance as she was basically on tiptoes inside that stone.

She clomped down the corridor, quickly breathing hard through her nose. She was in a lot of trouble and hoped it wouldn’t be too far, she couldn’t keep this up for long.

That was on top of how vulnerable she was. She couldn’t even think about the Skaven finding her like this.

She began to sob again.

****

After what felt like all afternoon of strenuous marching in these horrible rock shoes, with this tight metal binding around her mouth, neck, waist and wrists, the chain followed the track into a darkened room.

Diffuse light reflected from a window at the top of a shaft high above the room. Possibly to dwarf eyes this was as bright as day but it barely helped her to see the room. She kept following the track in the gloom. What choice did she have? She noticed the tracks splitting and rows of cells in front of her. She was being dragged through an open door into 6-foot square cage.

Her chain followed a track across the floor and up the far wall. It terminated there, the chain disappearing into the wall. She started when ancient metal gate slammed shut behind her. The Chain stopped pulling leaving the halfling the run of most of that cell, not even able to reach the door. In the cell on either side was Skaven, long dead and attached to the wall as she was. Meryl clomped over to the far wall and turned, her back to it. She squatted down with her resting against that old, rough, damp, cold, stone and began to sob a prayer to Esmeralda.

‘Bring this halfling home momma.’

****

After an unknown and interminable length of time her keen ears heard something down the corridor outside. She went quiet, listening intently. It sounded like footsteps, more than just any footsteps! The tik-tok of heels that were an inappropriate height for any prolonged physical activity, that and another heavy regular tonk sound.

She kept listening; she didn’t let herself accept easily quashed hope. The halflings mind raced with imagined Skaven monstrosities and Dwarven machines that would make that sound. Only when the sound got a bit clearer did she give up on her musings and let herself believe it was those pretty white boots of Clarisia and her metal shod staff.

Meryl pushed herself upwards. A task made more difficult but the stone columns that encased her lower legs. They weren’t able to lean forward without becoming unstable. The thick, shiny metal bonds around her neck and waist, holding her wrists together tightly made her unable to bend her back.

Though a mixture of pushing against the wall, leaning forwards to even weight and the occasional bit of butt walking, Meryl stood at stone the wall off her cell. Unable to call out the halfling tromped to the side wall bars. Leaning to one side she lifted one of her heavy rock boots and kicked the bars. They rung out loudly, small parts of the concrete shoes fell away. But at that rate she would be there all century. She kicked again and again.

Eventually the hallway was lit by flickering lamplight.

Then in the doorway stood the human gold college wizard Clarisia Wiesner. To the halfling the whites and golds of her outfit were so radiant that she could barely stand to look at her. It wasn’t because of the sudden brightness that the Meryl’s eyes began to well up again.

The hobbit trotted, as fast as her heavy bindings would allow, to the gate stopped with jolt by the chain connected to the collar round her neck.

Clarisia walked to the bars, her hand extended. Like a painting of some merciful goddess.

“Meryl! Oh Meryl, you had us so worried. Look at you.”

The hobbit wasn’t capable of looking at herself, the thick collar and the posture bar against her spine made sure of that. Clarisia pressed her body against the bars, the gold mask around her eyes tinking on the metal, her full breasts squeezing against and between them, her hand just able to lightly brush the tomb robber’s cheek.

Meryl closed her eyes, leaning against the woman’s slender hand, never had she been so grateful for human contact.

She was embarrassed, of course she was. Trussed up ridiculously tightly with breasts exposed, at this point she would gladly surrender anything to that glittering noblewoman. Be it her last scrap of dignity or her sex… ‘Please let her want the sex’.

“Hold on honey. I’ll get you out soon.” With that the wizard walked across the room to wall at the far end of the row of cells. The wall was a standard heavily decorated engraved wall, full of dwarfs at work. With no delay the human gracefully pressed two indistinguishable parts of the wall and immediately the door flew open with a clang and the chain around her neck began to spool out of the wall into a pile.

Meryl averted her gaze, another tear escaping her eye, smiling behind that massive gag. That magician always managed to surprise the halfling.

It wasn’t enough that she was a staggering beauty, the equal of any trophy bride of any royal in any human court.

It wasn’t even enough that she could wield the primordial powers of the winds of magic to perform mind bending feats.

But just stepping into this room for the first time she immediately decoded whatever ancient dwarven secrets it had hiding in it and, straight away, freed her on the first try. Could there be a greater mind in any college in the land?

The halfling began to stomp slowly out of the cell as the ball at the end of the chain plopped out of the wall clanging onto the mound of chain.

Clarisia strode purposefully back to the halfling. Covering the distance of half the row of cells before Meryl had exited hers. She shed her staff and lantern as got to the halfling.

Kneeling, she threw her arms around the tomb robber, grabbing naked shoulder and handful butt cheek. Meryl was more than happy to be manhandled. She tried to reciprocate by pressing herself into the wizard’s breasts and her own naked tits against her torso.

The wizard was the one that separated them, the hobbit would have stayed there forever if she could.

The human plucked the plug out of the hobbits gag where it hung from a short chain below her chin. The tomb robbers’ mouth was still locked open by the pieces of the gag forcing her teeth apart but she could breathe more easily now. Make some noises at least.

She briefly imagined her now free tongue against that human’s perfect porcelain skin.

Leaning over the human examined the bonds, she really examined it. Looking all around. Maybe examining the halflings naked flesh a bit too.

Clarisia already had the chain in her hands. Some little part of the halfling was sad that she didn’t pull on the end connected to her neck, instead she was reeling in the other end.

She reeled hand over hand until she had the ball in her hand. With a smug expression she twisted the cap on the ball opening it, then turned it upside down over her other hand.

When nothing dropped out the human looked confused and shook it again.

She put on a smile for the trapped girl and closed the ball with one hand.

“Well, I don’t have any key blanks left so it might take a while to get you out. We should get you to somewhere a bit safer. OK?”

The halfling responded with an awkward bow. It should have been a nod but she didn’t have that kind of freedom.

Clarisia gathered up the chain, then her lantern and staff. With the chain in hand, she began dragging Meryl towards the exit. She had a wry smile and licked her lips a little as she looked over her shoulder.

The halfling felt degraded a little more, and found, on some level, she was loving it.

There was a pair of loud thuds and the chain was yanked from the wizard’s hand.

Meryl steadied herself and they exchanged looks. The halfling looked a good third shorter.

They both looked down. The floor through the doorway was hexagonally paved, two of these slabs were missing here the halflings stone shoes had stood.

She had sunk up to the height of the concrete boots, and an attempt to withdraw either of her feet was met with solidity. Clearly a trap for feet constrained like this.

The halfling looked up at the human, far above her, with tear in her eyes.

The human looked more scared as a device dropped out of a slit that ran down the wall. It was a solid metal construction trailing staps of cloth… no leather. It stopped at about the halflings upper thigh and butt.

It began spinning, the leather straps expanded out with centripetal force until they struck the halfling flesh with a series of loud thwacks.

The halfling eyes went wide as the leather whipped against the bare flesh of her buttocks and thighs again and again.

She heard it first, that loud rhythmic slapping.

Then the pain started. Building and building.

Meryl began squealing through the metal gag.

“OH MY GOD’S!” Exclaimed the wizard bending down. She reached over trying to interrupt the system.

“OUCH!” She pulled back putting wounded finger in her mouth.

She looked askance at the screaming Hobbit and began to worry. Reaching over she put the plug tightly back into the halflings gag.

The human stood up, she had seen the other secret buttons, ones that weren’t in the series that would indicate cell opening. It must be one of those.

In the interim she pushed her staff into the way of the whipping leather. It offered much needed relief to the halfling and changed the sound of the machine from a wet slapping to a sharp thunk. She dragged it till it was by Meryl’s hand.

“Grab the staff Meryl.” The wizard ordered.

The halfling did as she was told protecting her red, red ass herself. The wizard went around the other side of the halfling and made towards the relief wall.

Meryl was holding tight and was very glad of the respite.

As time went on the whipping against the staff quickly started to move it. There must by 5 foot of it above where she was holding so as soon as it was knocked a tiny bit off balance it quickly fell with a clatter.

And the painful slapping started again.

She started to cry and scream through into gag. The human didn’t seem to respond.

The human was too deep in her calculations, and her trial and error. Cell doors were swinging open and closed. It wasn’t quite as simple as she thought but she was narrowing it down.

Meanwhile the halflings ass was becoming bloody with thick red welts. She had tried to ease the pain. Ducking and swaying led to her hand’s fingers getting caught by the whip, it was dozens of times or more painful on those little digits and risked making her worthless to the group.

She tried leaning forward. Once, for one brief second being able to take the hits on an unreddened part gave her relief. But, the whipping across her taint, when it caught her pussy, delivered a shock pain that she couldn’t tolerate for any longer than it took to register the strikes.

She stood stock upright and shuddered. The memory of the slapping on her sex more painful than the tenderised meat of her ass that was currently being beaten.

All she could do was twist, letting less damaged parts of her butt take it for a time. With her legs locked one in front of the other, and unable to twist them, there was only so much buttock real estate available.

She started to rise from the floor slowly. The wizard had done something.

Unfortunately, the first thing she had done was let the leather whip across her thighs painfully.  
Eventually after her thighs were thoroughly reddened, she could step forwards out of the way. That is when the whipping machine stopped and retracted into the wall again with a grinding noise.

The wizard appeared again behind her smiling. “TA DA!”

Her expression changed to a mix of shock and revulsion at the bright red wounded meat.

She walked past the halfling who was slowly pacing away from the scene.

Picking up her stave and the loops of chain, she led the wounded tomb robber back to their base camp.

“Come on Meryl let’s get you to Guillette.”

The halfling bulked at the idea of the others seeing her like this.

****

The door opened slowly. The wizards powerful, lyrical voice came in before she stepped in herself. “Guillette? We have a patient.”

Her gold mask peeked through the door of the small room that Guillette had set up as a make shift medical station.

“There’s no one around.” She turned to the bound halfling. “I can do this myself though.” She said hopefully.

Going over the stone table / bed she put the lantern and staff on it and looked through the bag of medical supplies.

“AH HA!” She proclaimed loudly pulling out a jar of off-white cream sealed with a piece of leather tied over the top.

She put the jar on the corner of the table, walked to the stone stool next to it and pulled on the chain until the halfling was next to her.

She fed the chain behind her so that when she sat down Meryl was forced to bend over her lap and the chain was held tightly under her thighs.

A quick tug on the chain and a shuffle and the halfling was lying across the wizard’s thighs as if she were a naughty child ready for spanking.

The halflings ass did not need additional discipline about now though. Quite the opposite.

Carefully the wizard stretched the halflings bloody spattered under pants over her tender rump pulling them past her concrete shoes.

After carefully untying the string around the top of the pot, the wizard removed the leather patch, put the jar on the table and turned back to Meryl with a healthy dollop of cream in her hand.

Briefly the halfling was quite comfortable lying on those slender thighs. She had often maneuvered herself to steal glances of those upper legs under that short robe. So, with as little movement as she was allowed, she was certainly going to rub her bare breasts against them.

Meryl flinched as the cold ointment touched her tender hind quarters.

The halfling was filled with dramatically conflicting emotions.

She wanted to retreat from the instant pain, but her legs rooted by their enormous concrete pillars, her hands were still locked tightly behind her back and her neck was caught by the chain that was pinned under the thighs she was lying on.

On the other hand, that beautiful mages delicate hand rubbing against her bottom more than made up for it. It was almost worth having her hide tanned so hard.

Meryl winced and moaned and moooaaned as that Clarisia massaged that salve into her tender butt.

She never wanted it to stop.

The wizard had worked her digital magic on the woman’s ass, her flanks, all the raw skin and crevasses… except one.

As Clarisia delicately worked the unction in the final spot, her wounded taint, the halfling shook. Even as tightly restricted as she was.

The human looked at her hand, rubbing her fingers together. She had come away with more cream on them than she started. A wry smile crept across lips.

“All done little lady.” She said with an upbeat inflection.

Before the wizard leaned over and gently kissed the still red buttock.

Clarisia’s eyes went wide. “MERYL!” She shouted in somewhat feigned surprise as she felt the halflings dexterous fingers squeezing her tit as she had leant over.

Behind that heavy gag Meryl was smiling.

Clarisia stayed in that position as the halflings constrained hand kneaded her breast. She even let out a slight grunt as reached into her bag.

She carefully pulled that runic Gromril phallus out.

Poor Meryl was in no position see it coming.

As soon as the cool Gromril tip was pressed against the halflings pussy it shook to life.

Instantly Meryl felt that deep stimulation as rushed through her body. She roared into her gag, biting down hard. She instinctively tested every part of her heavy bonds, but she was unable to bend her waist or neck, or move her hands, or lift her heavily laden feet off the ground.

The cruel wizard chuckled to herself as she tortured the tomb robber. The head of that star metal stimulator was far too large for that tight little hobbit pussy. But it didn’t need to do more than get pressed tightly into her dripping lips.

Soon Meryl was spasming even harder, eyes rolling, snarling into the metal gag as the extasy overcame her.

Clarisia released the pressure and the buzzing stopped. But this was brief respite as the human wiped her index finger through the dripping wet pussy juices before teasing it into Meryls renitent asshole.

The hobbit squirmed a little as the wizard explored that warm tunnel.

It’s wasn’t long before Vala Maraz was re-applied to the that damp cunny and not long after that that the halfling felt the most intense of climax of her life.

****

Clarisia cleaned up the rune item and her hands with a handkerchief. She looked down, feeling a little left out.

Her beautiful green eyes lit up with an idea.

She put the mighty muff massager back her bag, wrapped up.

Between wiggling her legs and lifting the hobbits body the Reiklander managed to get Meryl standing in front of her again. Though she didn’t let go of the chain.

Turning her body to face the halfling she pulled the chain to the side till Meryl was straight on with her a couple of feet away.

Without standing, the human slowly wriggled her bloomers off from under her robe and dropped them to the side. Then she pulled her robe over her head, then pulled her camisole vest down freeing those beautiful, rotund, pale breasts with those big, hard peach nipples.

This left her sitting there in that tight white corset, the camisole straps hanging off her shoulders. Her exquisite breasts accentuated up by the constriction around her waist.

The halfling was shocked, unsure where this was going but she was enthralled.

Slowly the human opened legs. Her dripping pussy clearly on display.

Just as the blonde halfling caught sight of that pink flesh the wizard yanked on the chain attached to that collar round her neck.

With her stumpy legs encased in hard zhufdraz the halfling pitched forwards.

With deceptive skill, Clarisia bought her foot up the halflings chest making Meryl land on her knees with a thump. The thick stone around her lower legs prevented her knees striking the ground and held her there.

The halfling stood there kneeling before human noble. It seemed appropriate somehow, though her tightly bound waist, neck and wrists were not how she pictured it previously.

The wizard dropped her leg over the chain, her legs wide, her pussy close to the halflings red face. Even so exposed she sat imperiously.

She wiggled again so that the went under her taint. Reaching forward the delicate noble hands twisted and plucked the plug from the gag where it swung, dripping, against the hobbit’s bare chest.

Only then did the human pull on the chain till the halflings gag was pressed against her cunt as she leaned back and put her weight on the chain, holding the halfling there.

As Meryl started lapping at that noble’s cherry pie the human slipped her hand to her breast and began rubbing and pinching her nipple.

****

The human Reiklander cavalrywoman Saskia Münchberg approached the door of the makeshift medical room tentatively. She was not so worried that she was wearing her armour but the sounds from inside seemed to indicate someone was in a lot of pain.

She knocked the door. “Hello! I’m coming in.”

She had seen pitched battles there were no injuries that could shock this woman so she opened the door and went in.

The human Gold college wizard Clarisia Wiesner was sitting down on a stone stool looking, for the fastidious human, a little dishevelled. On the table beside her numerous tools were splayed out.

But in front of her, facing the door, Meryl Ossmann the Tomb Robber halfling, was a wreck.

Bound around the neck and waist with tight bright metal shackles, half her face covered in a shiny metal gag, her feet buried in hexagonal columns of stone. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, eyes were red, her flanks bright red and crossed with welts.

“Oh Meryl! What happened to you?” Saskia said rhetorically but full of concern.

The halfling began to tear up again. She rose her arms to the soldier and began waddling slowly across the room like a wounded toddler.

The soldier rushed into to meet her dropping to her knees and grabbing the poor hobbit in a tight hug. She felt something weird on her arms as she pulled, but it was too late.

There was loud pair of clangs from the hobbits back.

Saskia pulled, realising her hands were not coming free. She peered over Meryls shoulder at the fancy shiny metal cuffs that pinned her wrists.

“Saskia! I’ve just spent I don’t know how long getting those open.” Clarisia said raising a hand to cover her face.

Saskia tried to pull herself loose, just lifting the halfling really. But the with Meryls full weight and those two concrete shoes she had to drop her quickly.

She’d straightened her leather clad legs were straight but she was bent double attached to the Halfling.

“I didn’t know! How was I supposed to know?”

The wizard had risen by now, having retrieved something from her bag (and deposited the key she had to make to free Meryl’s arms). “It looks like you had to butt in and now you need to be taught a lesson.”

The wizards handed something to the halfling behind the human’s neck.

“So, what are we going to do with you know?” Clarisia said sternly as she walked to the door and threw the heavy bolt across.

Saskia gulped.

Meryl made busy unbuttoning the human’s doublet.

The wizard began a tale as she walked back to the trapped cavalrywoman. “We found a very powerful magic item down here. They call it ‘Vala Maraz’. ‘The Queen Hammer.’”

She had arrived back in front of the woman as bouncy breasts dropped free of her bra. The wizard had a one eye raised and was holding the Gromril phallus in front of her with reverence.

As the halfling adjusted herself to start putting a simple gag, made out of a silver ball on a thin silver chain around the human face.

With her last unmuffled words Saskia attempted to pretend that this was a new finding for her. To hide her previous shame.

“Uh oh.” She failed.

****

Berwi Thodasdottir entered the room nervously. Her bare feet padded across the perfectly paved granite floor. She was somewhat more anxious because she was unarmed and unarmoured, dressed only in her leather bra and pants. Her pale freckled skin glowing pleasantly under that rune’s light. The golden rune sparkled in the red flesh of her buttock.

She fully expected to be cast out of the room in tight bondage, stripped nearly bare anyway so having her armour and gear ripped off just risked damage and injury, perhaps even prompting them to fight rather than capture her.

The dwarf had asked herself if she should be doing this multiple times but she had a rare chance to address her ancestors directly.

Possible chance.

She just had to try.

“Revered Ancestors!” She bellowed. “I am Berwi ‘Copperhead’ Thodasdottir of Clan Gromheld.”

The living statues left their alcoves and advanced on her, they bore no expression but they were inherently menacing.

“I just need ta ask. Ah’ve made a choice with ma life that if me Ma knew… well… she said dwarfs that do that bring shame to their ancestors. So if ya say, I’ll change, I’ll stop. I rather bring you honour than be appy.”

They were forming an adamant semi-circle around her now, almost within reach.

“So, tell me.” She said directly to them, staring at them with gleaming brown eyes. “Are ya ashamed ov me?”

The one that had left a shield and axe behind, reached one massive metal hand to her. Instead of the expected manhandling it put its cold metal digits on her shoulder with a firm supportive grip.

It withdrew its fist as the dwarf turned, half running out the room. Stopping, slamming the ancient decorated doors behind her. She leaned against it, fighting back the tears as she held her head high.

Back in the rune lit room the four statues retreated to their alcoves to continue their eternal vigil.

As they turned to reset, they glanced at each other. The one with hammer showed both palms to the shield and axe effigy in a questioning manner.

That statue just returned a large shrug.


End file.
